Cabeza Vermella
by pigless9
Summary: To Adeline, Hogwarts was more of a home than anywhere else in the world. Her sister Emry and three best friends agree. One year, however, her mother causes some trouble that leaves Adeline feeling closer to Albus Potter than any of her friends.
1. Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

August 11 came sooner than I expected. It was my 11th birthday, and I waited eagerly at breakfast for a special letter to arrive.

"You're sure I can sit with you and James on the train?" I asked my older sister, Emry. She was going to begin her third year at Hogwarts. I looked very similar to her, with red hair, blue eyes, and a lightly freckled face.

"James and I are happy to have you," Emry sighed. She stabbed a piece of sausage on my plate and dunked it in syrup on her own plate before shoving it in her mouth. "Besises, 'oo awe propaply 'oing 'oo sit wif us anyway."

Mum smacked Emry's hand. "Don't talk with your mouth full," she mumbled.

"Sorry," Emry said. "Dad, can we go to buy our things with the Potters this year?"

"If it's alright with them," Dad said.

Emry grinned, flashing a pretty smile, and slid off her chair. I heard her thundering up the stairs—she tripped once, and we heard a loud shout.

Dad shook his head. He, too, stood from his chair and grabbed his wand from off the counter. "I'm off to work," he said.

"Wait a moment, dear," Mum said. She quickly walked over to him, licked her thumb, and tried to get a piece of Dad's dirty blonde hair to lay down flat. It worked for a second before it stuck up again. "Oh, well. I guess that piece won't go down without a fight." She and Dad laughed a little. Mum said this almost every morning, and all Emry and I knew of it was that it's an inside joke.

Mum and Dad kissed each other good bye (earning a cry of disgust from me). "Bye, Dad!" I called as my father rushed out the door.

Mum smiled softly as she looked at me. "Let's see if we can tame that hair of yours," she said.

I, like my father, had untamable, unruly hair that was unbearably curly and frizzy. Rainy and humid days were terrible for my hair. "You know we won't."

"43 times the charm," Mum simply said, and went to get her hair cutting kit.

Three days later...

Dad sent me off to get myself a wand and a pet. He said he would wait in the line to purchase my books, and would likely be there a very long time, so he handed me a sack of money.

I entered Olivander's first. I immediately liked the shop. It had a musty, old book sort of smell, and a comforting feel.

"Hello, dear," said a middle-aged woman behind the counter. "First year in need of a wand?"

"Yes ma'am," I said politely, as Mum taught me.

The woman smiled. "Come with me, then. Come, come." I hesitantly did as I was told, expecting an old man to come and help instead. Dad told me of Mr. Olivander, not this old lady.

"Most people wonder," she said, "where Mr. Olivander is. He died almost 10 years ago. I'm his daughter. Took up the business." She searched the shelves, and would occasionally study me. "I know!" She climbed a ladder and pulled out a long box. "Try this."

I opened it and saw a short wand, slightly red in color. "What do I do?" I asked.

"Flick it, or something."

I didn't get the chance to do as she had said. The instant I touched the wand, a plant in the corner exploded. I yelped and dropped the box, half scared to death. "What was that?"

"That was a wand rejecting you," the woman said simply. She picked the box up and returned it to its original spot. She moved down a few rows and picked out another box. "This one." She handed it to me.

This wand was very long. It didn't do anything when I picked it up.

The woman snatched it from my hands. "I think I know just the one now," she said. She hurried down the row of wands and snatched one from the top shelf. "Here, dear. Try this one."

This wand was slightly red in color, and about the length of my forearm. When I picked it up, I felt a small rush of warmth. "Woah," I said in a small voice. I grinned at the woman. "I choose this one!"

"Ah ah," she tutted. "As my father used to say, 'The wand chooses the wizard.' Now, you best be off, miss Nitercott."

"H-how-"

"I know many things," the woman said. "You have your father's eyes."

I nodded, slightly creeped out by this woman, and bee-lined it for the door. As soon as I was out and onto the street, I felt a rush of relief. Hopefully I won't have to see her again anytime soon.

Doing my best to protect my wand from the people crowded around me, I made my way to Magical Menagerie. There was a cat I had bonded with last year while I waited for Emry to finish buying her school supplies. The cat I was looking for is a male Maine Coon, and he's gigantic!

I spotted the cat stalking along the edge of his cage. When the bells rang and the door slammed shut, the cat froze in its tracks and stared at me. "Hello," I said gently as I approached him. "I told you I'd be back." I put my hand against the cage bars. The Maine Coon bumped his head against my head.

As soon as I took the cat out of the cage, I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I turned around, I saw a boy with dark, messy hair and green eyes with glasses. He was about the same height as me. He looked nervous.

"Hello!" I said happily, readjusting my grip on my cat.

"Y-you're Adeline, right? Emry's sister?"

"That's me!"

A look of relief broke out on his face. "Good. I'm Albus. Albus Potter. Emry said you would be here."

"This is my favorite place in Diagon Alley." I turned around and walked up to the main counter. I gave the lady three galleons for my cat and some supplies.

"You're finally getting him, Adeline?" asked the lady behind the counter. We've known each other for a few years. She's used to me hanging around, looking at the animals during the school rush.

"Yeah!"

"What are you going to name him?" Albus asked me.

Excellent question. I had fantasized about getting this cat for so long that I had forgotten to think of names. I ran trough all the names I knew of. Animal names and human names. None seemed to fit, though. Until I came across Cobra. It sounded cool, but this is a cat. I played around with different letters. Sobra, Bobra, Gobra... Sombra. Perfect.

"I'll name him Sombra!" I said, and held him up in the air like in Lion King.

Albus and I left the shop five minutes later with all the supplies needed to care for my cat. I held Sombra by letting his hind legs rest on my left hand and his body was supported by my right arm, with his paws hanging over my arm. Sombra's bright green eyes scanned the crowd. He was tense.

"Should we go find our parents now?" Albus asked.

"Sure."

20 minutes later, we found our parents and left to go home. I've found a friend to be with at Hogwarts, and I am so excited!

 **Author's Note: Well, I think I like this. I've thought about this for a week or two, I've written out a basic outline... I've never written out an outline before. Anyways, I appreciate reviews! If you're criticizing,** ** _please_** **make it constructive.**


	2. Chapter 2: My First Ride

Chapter 2: My First Ride

It seemed like I couldn't get on the train faster. I was eager to get to Hogwarts and see the magical place Emry spoke so highly of. But the train... it was chaotic, with people practically climbing over each other to get a compartment. This put me off, and I wasn't as excited.

I stood in the doorway of Emry and James's compartment, cradling Sombra in my arms, and watched Emry greet all her friends. Albus sat on her immediate right, with a red-head girl sitting on the opposite side of him.

"Hey, Adeline! It's nice to see you again." Albus smiled at me. "This is my cousin, Rose." He gestured to the red-haired girl next to him. She had dark brown eyes and freckles covered her face.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"Hi," said Rose. "Oh, watch out." She pointed behind me.

I looked behind me and saw another person trying to come in. I moved aside, allowing her in.

"We should move," Albus said. "Hey, James, we're going to sit somewhere else, okay?"

"Sure, sure, little brother," said James, waving his hand carelessly. He turned to Emry and began to tell a story, comically waving his hands around in the air.

We moved a long way through the train. Sombra hissed at the cats and flicked his tail at the owls we passed. Albus chose the second to last compartment to occupy. The train surged forward just as we sat down.

I set Sombra down on the bench, allowing him to roam free.

"What house do you want to be in?" Albus asked me. He adjusted his glasses as he looked at me.

"I dunno," I said. "I'm good with anything, really. Wherever the hat puts me is where I belong."

Rose's expression brightened. "Finally! Someone who sees it my way! Dad really wants me to be in Gryffindor, where he was."

"My dad was in Gryffindor, as well," I said. "But it doesn't matter to him, really. He says that the Sorting Hat puts you where you'll do the best, where you will best fit in. I know that wherever it puts me, I'll be happy." Albus nodded numbly.

"I'm scared I'll be in Slytherin," Albus admitted.

"You're not going to be in Slytherin," Rose said as she pulled a book out of a bag I hadn't noticed before. "You're not an awful person. Just annoying."

"Hey!" Albus objected, throwing a mock glare towards his cousin.

I laughed, and listened as Albus and Rose started to argue. I've found friends of my own. I'll be okay.

Rose, Albus, and I shared a boat. We were silent, with anxiety gnawing at each of us. Though, when Hogwarts came into sight, the anxiety lifted, and we were left in awe. No other sight will ever compare to the majestic beauty of Hogwarts. Albus and I glanced at each other, and I knew were were thinking the same thing; This is home. Rose scrambled to the front of the boat with her mouth and eyes open wide.

"This is amazing," I whispered. I felt tears spring into my eyes. "So much better than Emry described it..."

"Yes," Albus agreed.

We didn't say anything to each other for the rest of the ride, nor before and during the Sorting.

I went first. Nervously, I sat on the stool and Professor Longbottom placed the hat on my head. "Another Nittercott," said the hat in a low voice. "Perhaps I should place you in Gryffindor, like the rest of your family. You have many of the traits. Courteous, brave... but Ravenclaw... Creative, intelligent, interested in learning everything..." The Hat took a moment to think, before shouting, "RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table burst into cheers. I felt relief, knowing that I was breaking the family tradition. Even Emry, I noticed when I located her, was clapping and smiling, giving me a look filled with pride. I hopped off the stool and walked to the Ravenclaw table, where many people shook my hand as I went to go sit.

There were a few more names, and the room was buzzing with excitement. Then Scorpius Malfoy stepped forward. The room grew tense. The hat seemed to be debating, and taunting the Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy closed his eyes and whispered something to the Hat. The Hat straitened itself and yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table was silent. Then, Emry and James stood up and began clapping, and the rest of the table followed. I watched as Emry pat the boy on his back, and James shook his hand.

A few names later, Albus went up. He messed with his fingers, the nervous expression on his face obvious. He had nothing to be nervous of, however, because the hat had barely touched his head when the Had yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" More cheering. Albus walked to the table and sat next to Scorpius Malfoy, smiling.

Then, with three or four names left, Rose went up. Like Albus, the Hat barely touched her head when it yelled, "RAVENCLAW!"

 _I'm with a friend,_ was all I could think as Rose came and sat next to me. _I'm okay_.

"I'm so glad I'm not with the rest of my family," Rose said as she sat down. "I wanted to be different. Break tradition."

"I'm just glad Emry wasn't disappointed," I said. "She was smiling... I wonder what Dad will say."

"Me too," said Rose. "He really wanted me to be in Gryffindor. I'm sure Mum will konck some sense into him, though. She always does." Her expression brightened when the food appeared. "I'm so hungry, I was afraid I would just start eating the poor boy next to me." I laughed. "Anyways, I'm most excited to learn about Defense Against The Dark Arts. What about you?"

I scooped some food onto my plate and shrugged, though Rose wouldn't notice. "I don't know, really. I read through some of my dad's books, though." I took a bit of my roll. "Transgifuration sounds difficult, and I like a challenge. But everything sounds cool. I want to learn _everything_."

Rose nodded eagerly, her curly red hair bouncing in her ponytail. "I do, as well." She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed her eyes and thought for a moment. After than, she said, "I think we're going to be very good friends, Addie," she said.

I froze at the nickname she had given me. Rose noticed this, and questioned me.

"I've never had a nickname before," I said. "Don't worry. I'll get used to it."

Rose smiled at me then gave me a side hug. "Good. Because even if you didn't like it, I'd call you that anyways."

I laughed a little. "I suppose I'd have to get used to it, whether or not I like it, then."

"That's right!"

Yes. I'm going to be just fine.

 **Author's Note: Well, that's chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed! Reviews are greatly appreciated, but not mandatory. I won't be one of those authors who are all, "Okay, when I have 5 reviews, I'll publish the next chapter." So... Yeah. Question of the day: Do you ship Rose and Scorpius? I do. I also think that Ron would be extremely angry that Rose is in love with a Malfoy, and he'd be rude at first, but when he sees how Rose and Scorpius are together, he'll melt.**


	3. Chapter 3: September 5

**Author's Note: I'm not too sure about the name Adeline, to be honest... Adeline and Albus seem too similar, to me. But at the same time, I think it's a beautiful name for the beautiful woman Adeline will grow to be. What are your thoughts?**

Chapter 3: September 5

Four days later, I was awoken by Rose shaking my shoulders violently. "Wake up, Addie! Wake up, wake up, wake up, waaaaaake uuuuuup!" She groaned the last part and draped herself over my stomach. "Come on, Addie, I'm hungry!"

"Alright, alright," I groaned. "Get off me."

I sighed and looked at the empty bed next to mine. This bed belonged to Constance Zabini. She is a more distant girl, and only said "Hello" to us.

"I wonder if Constance likes us," I say.

I sit up and stretch, raising my arms high above my head and rolling my feet to pop my ankles. Then I take my pajamas off and put on my school robes. When I am done, we hurry down the stairs of the girls dormitory and out of the Ravenclaw common room. We walk to breakfast, but don't talk. We take in the large hallways, and look at the lake from the windows we pass.

"This place is amazing!" Rose exclaims as we walk to the Gryffindor table. "I'm so glad we can sit anywhere at breakfast. James said it was stated in his year, so we can make friends in other houses. It promotes school unity, making bonds between houses strong. James says it will help to stop bullying, too, since Hufflepuffs became an easy target, with them not being as smart," Rose rambles in a matter-of-fact type of voice. She even has her finger up in the air just in front of her face and her eyes closed.

"Okay, smarty pants. Okay."

I laugh. "Are you sarcastic, Adeline?"

"When the occasion arrises, yes." I grin like the Cheshire Cat that I saw in one of Mum's muggle movies. _Alice In Wonderland_ , I think it was.

"Al! How's Gryffindor?" Rose asks as she approaches the table. She stops where Albus is and puts her hands on her hips.

"Good, I fink," Albus says through a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," I say as I sit down on the opposite side of the table as Albus.

Albus glares at me and waves his hand, dismissing my command. "Wha'ever," he said. Bits of egg go flying, and a piece lands on my arm.

I huff and flick the piece of egg off my arm. "You're lucky I grew up with Emry."

"There you are, dearest sister of mine!" I turn my head in the direction of Emry's voice. She gets out of her place further down the table and skips over to me, a letter in her hand. "Dad sent a letter," she says. "I'm proud of you, sis. Good job on making the brainiac table. You're a smarty." She drops the letter on the table and skips back to where James and his cousin Fred are sitting.

"Brainiac?" Rose asks.

"A muggle term. Someone who is very smart. It may be used as an insult," I answer shortly.

"Dictionary," Albus grumbles.

I roll my eyes and choose to ignore his comment. For now.

"What do you have first?" I ask Albus, and I take an orange off of the fruit pile.

"Potions," Albus answers. "A class I'm not looking forward to. James makes it sound awful."

"Wow, us too!" Rose says. I notice that she is sitting next to her cousin.

"Wait, before we get ahead of ourselves," Rose takes the letter that sits by my elbows, which are on the table, and opens it. She hands me the folded piece of parchment. "Read."

I take the letter and unfold it. It says:

 _Adeline,_

 _Your mother and I are very proud of you for making it into Ravenclaw (even though your mother doesn't know what that is)! I'm proud to say that you let the hat choose what was best for you. I have not a doubt in my mind that you are going to fit in well there._

 _I have only one thing that I ask of you: be kind. There were many kids at school during my time that were excluded, or bullied because of their muggle-born status, and that is one thing that I hope has been eliminated from the school. Please do your best to at least be civil towards other students._

 _I expect a weekly report._

 _Love,_

 _Dad_

I look up from the letter and down at Emry, who laughs with a Slytherin student that stands near her. "My dad wants me to help create a good environment."

Albus looks at me strangely. "Why?"

"He said that there were several kids who were bullied in his time. I think he was friends with several muggle born students, and he saw their struggles," I explain.

"We're the friendship club," Albus sighs. "I know who we can help," Albus said. He looked over me. "Scorpius Malfoy."

I turn around and see said blond boy looking around.

"Hey Rose, scoot down a little."

"You're not really going to let him sit with us, are you?" Rose hisses, glaring at her cousin.

"Yes I am." Albus stands and runs to where said boy is looking around in confusion. Albus grabs Scorpius's arm and pulls him to the Gryffindor table.

"-house and school unity. It's so when the time comes, we can stand as a unified school, not as individual houses. Here, sit by Rose."

Scorpius looks at us, a little unsure.

I'm the first one to make a move as he sits across from me where Albus sat. "Hi! Scorpius Malfoy, right?"

"Yes."

I smile at him. "I'm Adeline Nittercott, and this is my friend Rose Weasley."

"Hello," Scorpius says. "I wish we had been informed of this arrangement. Father never told me of this."

Rose sighs, looking irritated. "It was started three years ago."

Scorpius nods, not fazed by her rude attitude, as if he is used to it. Poor boy.

"So... do you like Quidditch, Scorpius?"

The blond Malfoy perks up. "Oh, yes. Father and I go to every Quidditch World Cup. I hope to be on the team as soon as I can sign up."

Rose did her best not to look interested.

"I really like Quidditch, as well!" I said. "Though I'm not very good at it. My sister, Emry, is on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, though. She, James Potter, and Fred Weasley are the Chasers."

I smirk at Rose when she bites her lip and looks away from Scorpius.

"What about you, Rose?" Albus asks.

"Yeah, um... Quidditch is-it's cool, I guess." Rose glares at me and drumms her fingers on the table. "Listen, it was great meeting you, Malfoy, but I really should get going. Gotta get ready for classes..." She gets up abruptly, and hits her knee against Scorpius's arm as she leaves the table.

"It was nice meeting-" Scorpius begins as Rose leaves, "...you..." he falters and stops talking when it's clear she isn't coming back.

"She normally isn't like this," Albus says. "She's the most polite girl in this group."

"Mr. Weasley warned her about me," Scorpius mutters.

Albus and I shake our heads, trying to tell us it's not true, but he cuts us off.

"It's okay. I'm used to it. I shouldn't have expected anything different here. I'll see you guys in class." Scorpius stands up and walks out. He hadn't touched his breakfast.

Albus and I sit in stunned silence.

"He shouldn't have to be used to it," Albus says. He leans more against the table, staring at the door.

I know.

 **Author's Note: Okay guys, even though it's been almost five years since I've finished the Harry Potter series, I have been unable to accept Fred's death. So, I have a little proposition for you guys. Would you like to see a short little thing about Fred finding love at the end of each chapter? It wouldn't be very long, I swear. Just short, cute little moments... plus, Fred and Belle (my OC) would make cameos in a few chapters. Just something to think about...**

 **Also, since I've started school (I have an AP class and an Honors class), updates may be slow. I ask that you all be patient, you shall have your chapters eventually!**

 **~ Fezzy**


	4. Chapter 4: Water Fight!

Chapter 4: Water Fight

 **Author's Note: Despite what you guys may or may not have said, I'm going ahead with the Fred thing anyways! It will be clearly marked at the bottom... Oh gosh, I hope I don't annoy you guys with how sweet Belle is. Anyways, enjoy the story**!

We had been in Hogwarts for about a month. I found that I loved all my teachers and classes, though I adored Transfiguration. It's the class I did the best in. Potions was also among my favorites. I found that it was similar to cooking, and because I was used to helping my mom make dinner, I found it easy.

Things haven't been going to well with Scorpius and Rose. Scorpius always says "Hello" to her in the hallways, but Rose doesn't so much as acknowledge him.

"Rose, you shouldn't be so harsh to Scorpius," I say. We are waiting for Albus and Scorpius to the library, where we agreed to meet to study.

Rose scoffs and looks away from me. She puts her frizzy red hair into a ponytail. "No way. He's a Malfoy, and we all know they're bad news."

I glance at the door when I hear it open.

Rose huffs and crosses her arms.

"Hi Albus, Scorpius," I say as the two approach us.

Rose looks up, scowling slightly when she sees Scorpius.

"Hello, Adeline," Scorpius says. "Hi Rose."

Rose ignores him. I kick her shin under the table. She rolls her eyes and says, in a grumpy tone, "Hello Malfoy."

I wish she would be more polite, but at least it's something. She will have to work on it later, after I give her a very serious talk. Hopefully she will stop creating awkward situations like this one.

"Well," Albus said as he took a seat next to me. "How have you two been?"

"Very well, thanks," Rose answers, still staring stonily at Scorpius.

"I think a lot of the kids in Ravenclaw hate me," I tell him. I played with my quill, dotting ink on the back of my hand.

"Why?" asks Scorpius. I wonder if he feels something similar, because he father is hated by a majority of the school. I look at his platinum hair and sigh.

Albus puts his elbow on the table and props his head up in the palm of his hand. His untidy black hair leans to the side, but it still stands on end.

I don't have an answer for him. They just avoid me, for some reason.

"Does it have something to do with your parents?"

I shrug, watching a couple of kids that pass us. One carries a dusty book in her hands and the other two, both boys, follow her. They try to contain their laughter. "Not that I know of," I say. "My mum is a muggle, so nothing there. My dad, though... he was a Gryffindor. I think he was liked well enough by the rest of the school."

"I'm sure Emry would be happy to knock some sense into them," Rose says. She sits up straiter in her seat as a girl rounds the corner. "Hold on, I need to ask Emily a question..." she gets up and hurries to said girl. Emily is a first year Ravenclaw, like us. She is tall, and has strawberry blonde hair that is always in a ponytail.

"James would always help her, of course. Those two are never separated..." Albus smiles slyly. "I bet they like each other."

I shake my head. My short curls bounce against the back of my neck, a feeling I enjoyed immensely. "Emry would have told me. She tells me everything."

Albus opens his mouth to say something, but Rose has come back and sits in her chair.

"Let's go outside," Scorpius says. He stands up and picks up his books on his way up. "It's stuffy in here, and we haven't seen much of the lake."

Albus nods and he, too, rises. He straitens his Gryffindor tie. "Let's go, then!" He and Scorpius leave Rose and I behind.

"I don't wanna go," I whined. "I've set up here already!"

"Study outside. I think you've gotten even more pale than you were, being locked up in Hogwarts for two months." Rose got up and stood with her hands on her hips, her brown eyes staring at me with intensity.

After what feels like an eternity, I break eye contact. I find it harder and harder to look someone in the eyes the longer I stay at Hogwarts. Maybe I've been studying too much.

We walk through the halls together. I half listening to their conversation, as I'm thinking about the different tests that are taking place in the next few weeks. The lake is barely noticed as I take a seat on a stone by the water next to Rose. When I did, after several moments, notice the water, I smile and get a brilliant idea.

Albus and Scorpius stand next to each other with their pant legs rolled up. They stand in the water, which went to the middle of their calves, with their hands on their hips. I splash Scorpius, then continue to stare at the water as I had been before.

Albus and Scorpius turn around. I glance up and see Scorpius glaring at Rose. "You want to do this now?" he questioned, and kicked water at Rose, who shrieks and stands up.

"How _dare_ you!" she screams. Her face turns as red as her hair. "Scorpius Malfoy, how _dare_ you?"

Scorpius laughs. "What? You struck first!"

"I did no such thing!" Rose clenches her fists, then splashes Scorpius, getting Albus wet as well.

"Hey!" Albus protests. "I didn't do anything to you!"

"So?" Rose kicks her leg and gets water all over the front of Albus's clothes.

"Are you sure it was Rose?" I ask.

Albus looks at me, then looks down at his clothes. "Not anymore." He smirks and starts to advance towards me.

"What are you doing?"

Albus shrugs. I begin to get suspicous of his plan, so I get up and start to run away. Unfortunately, Albus is faster than me, and wraps his arms around me and pulls me close, getting me completely soaked. "Albus Potter, let me go!" I scream as I struggle to try to escape.

"No, Adeline Nitercott!" Albus yells in my ear. "I'll never let you go! I'd die for you!"

I start to laugh and my struggling falters. "Y-you sound like you're from my mum's muggle romance stories!" I giggle.

"Lovebirds," Rose scoffs. "Right Scorpius?"

I can imagine Scorpius' face turning bright red. This is the first time Rose has said Scorpius' name, and I'm sure it will take some getting used to.

 **FRED AND BELLE**

 **FRED AND BELLE**

At 39 years old, Fred had given up on ever finding someone to love. His brother, George, had tried setting him up on dates, but every girl either talked a lot, or didn't want anything to do with him. Who would? Who would love a severely scarred man who still had nightmares about the night he almost died?

The answer is: nobody.

Fred continued to restock shelves after all the customers of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. His mind wandered.

"Fred, I'm going out with Angelina tonight," George said. "Is it alright for you to finish up by yourself tonight?"

Fred exhaled sharply. He hated to be left alone, though he did his best to try and hide it. Luckily George was on the opposite end of their shop and didn't notice his slip. "I'll be fine, Georgie. You go on, have some fun. But not too much fun! I don't want to have to come bail you out of muggle jail again."

George laughed, remembering the last night he and Angelina went out on two years ago. "Of course. You probably won't have to again."

"Probably." Fred snorted. "Yeah, just leave already. I've got stuff to do!" By stuff, Fred meant doing his best to ward off his nighttime troubles.

Fred's niece, Roxanne, sometimes commented on how worn out her uncle always looked. Roxanne, his favorite niece, would look up at him with her big brown eyes, and give him the most innocent look she could muster, and ask what was wrong with him.

"I'm just tired, is all," Fred would often answer. "Nothing to worry about." Though the older she got, the more Roxanne was unable to believe his responses. She would eventually, many years later in life, begin to use his excuses.

Oh, Roxanne... Fred sighed and he felt his arms go limp. All he wanted to do was go upstairs and sleep. Sleep in an empty flat that George no longer occupied. One that was completely empty, barren, devoid of life. At least, that's how it seemed to Fred—that's how everything seemed to him, nowadays. He wished, constantly, for a companion who could listen, and make him smile again.

Fred was ripped from his thoughts when he heard the bells from the entrance door ring. He turned to tell the coming customer that the shop was closed, but froze upon seeing her.

The customer was a woman, a bit younger than Fred, who wore a long coat with the bright green St. Mungo's uniform dress sticking out the bottom. Her hands were at her sides, with her fists clenched. Her cheeks were red, as if she had been running for a long time, and she was panting heavily. She dirty blonde hair which was tied up in a ponytail, with strands of hair that had gotten loose falling around her face, and light brown eyes.

The two took a minute to study each other. The woman seemed to cringe a little at Fred's mismatched outfit.

"Sorry, are you closed?" she asked when she recovered. Her voice was soft and sweet, as if she hadn't yelled or used her outdoor voice in a very long time.

"Y-yes, I mean-"

"Oh, Merlin, Callon is going to be upset with me again..." The woman's shoulders dropped in defeat. "Sorry to bother you-"

"Wait, who is Callon? Maybe I can help you."

"Callon is my nephew. It's his birthday tomorrow, and I have been meaning to come by here and get him something... but I've been in the emergency ward all week, so I've been too tired... oh, and he's going to be so upset with me!" A defeated expression camp upon the woman's delicate features. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Sorry. If you're closed, I can leave-"

"No, it's fine," Fred interjected. "I can help you."

"Oh goodness, would you?"

"Yes. But in return, you must give me something."

"Anything."

"Your name."

The woman smiled shyly, and her cheeks turned a little pink. "I'm Belle. Belle Watts."

"Fred Weasley."

Belle's eyes widened slightly, and shock took over her expression. She suddenly felt very nervous. "I-it's a pleasure, Mr. Weasley."

"Indeed, Miss Watts."

 **Author's Note: That's how it's going to go. Question: How do you think Scorpius and Rose's relationship will be? And the same question for Albus and Adeline. I want to know what you guys think! Oh, and one more thing! If anyone has any Albus fan-art that they like, please let me know! I need something for the cover.**


End file.
